Analysis of Movies English 103
“Star Wars: The Last Jedi” was a great film for many reasons. Many love the series that George Lucas had the imagination to bring to life back in 1977. The film begins with a fleet of first order ships closing in on a rebel base with hopes of destroying it. The plot is action-packed from start to finish as any Star Wars film should be. It takes plenty of detours around the galaxy giving the audience a better feel for what hides behind the front lines of the Star Wars. Rian Johnson, the director of The Last Jedi, takes the audience to the planet Canto Bight. Which is pretty much a space casino for the wealthiest individuals in the galaxy. This was an interesting move by Johnson because it made the movie politically correct in the sense that a majority of characters in the casino were in the business of building war supplies for both the rebels and the first order. While Johnson did a great job developing characters and creating an exciting adventure for them to go on, the film would have been much more interesting had he used Luke Skywalker’s character differently. In the film not only was Luke physically old but he acted old as well. He insists that the Jedi needs to come to an end ever since he “failed” his nephew, Kylo Ren. While Johnson may have wanted Luke’s character to appear wiser with his age the Star Wars community would have been much happier had Luke picked up a lightsaber and fearlessly led the rebels to battle against the first order. Luke Skywalker has been a main character in the star wars films since their introduction in 1977 and should not be on the sidelines rooting for the Jedi to end. Even Yoda never did anything like this and he is hundreds of years old, so why would Luke? “Batman Vs. Superman” had an exciting plot for D.C. comics fans. Batman believed that SuperMan was causing problems in the Metropolitan and there was no need for him anymore. The film has a great antagonist (played by Jesse Eisenberg) in Lex Luther, who happens to be the cause for Superman to fight Batman. His motive for this dual is his need for the public to see Superman as a traitor. Luther threatens to kill Superman’s mom if he does not kill “the bat” and bring him his head. The fight scene got pretty creative when Batman came out with a Kryptonite enforced suit of armor. In order for a human to kill someone who is considered a god they must alter the fight, however, it could have been a little more realistic if they had done this differently. After a long fight Batman nearly kills Superman but spares his life when Louis Lane shows up. This is when the movie seemed to get better because Batman and Superman were now working together as a team to fight a new monster that has appeared in the city. Wonderwoman even shows up to help Clarke Kent and the Bat defeat the monster. While this was a great turn of events Superman is killed with a spear to the chest as he kills the monster. The film would have been better had Superman not been killed because there is a need for him to help protects the Earth from future attacks, attacks like the one that destroyed the downtown Metropolitan. If anyone should have died in the end it should have been Batman because of his mortality. He also should not have lasted as well as he did in his battle against Superman.